


Ballad for the lost romantics

by AndyGroza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Harry est un romantique invétéré, Humor, Louis ne l'est pas du tout, M/M, carrot cake, mais on les aime quand même, proposal, un peu de fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyGroza/pseuds/AndyGroza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis s'est décidé: il va demander Harry en mariage. Si le destin le veut bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballad for the lost romantics

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Un nouvel OS écrit de mes petites mains pour le blog Coup de Pouce sur un thème qui m'a particulièrement amusé: détruire les clichés romantiques. 
> 
> J'ai toujours préféré écrire de l'humour édulcoré, alors, j'espère que cet OS vous satisfera! 
> 
> Bonne lecture, 
> 
> Andy.

Louis était de ces hommes qu’on ne remarque pas forcément. Discret, sans histoire, mignon. Puis lorsqu’on apprenait à le connaître, on découvrait qu’il était bien plus que ça. Il était intéressant et drôle. Taquin et son ironie faisait de lui un personnage à part entière. Il était feignant, pas forcément organisé. Il remettait souvent sa mèche de cheveux châtaine en place quand il était gêné et ses yeux contenaient toutes les nuances de bleu selon Harry, son petit-ami.

Mais surtout, Louis avait toujours été d’un naturel non-romantique. Les soirs de Saint-Valentin, Harry le retrouvait étalé devant la télé un paquet de chips dans les mains. Le châtain se souvenait rarement de leur anniversaire annuel. Parfois, dans un effort presque surhumain, il lui arrivait d’amener le bouclé au restaurant. Louis ronchonnait de l’attente, du bruit, du monde. Mais son petit-ami semblait toujours heureux de ce que le jeune homme lui offrait. Harry aimait Louis, de tout son être, et s’il devait faire avec un petit-ami qui n’aimait pas les sorties, alors il pouvait largement faire avec. Louis était tellement de choses que le manque de romantisme se faisait bien vite oublier.

Harry, lui, était de ces gens qu’on appelle optimistes, positifs. Il était professeur d’histoire dans un lycée. Il aimait ses élèves même s’ils ne lui rendaient pas toujours. Il s’intéressait à tout, était cultivé, et charmant. Harry était beau, fondamentalement gentil et attentionné. Harry était un tout. Harry était parfait aux yeux de Louis.

C’est pour cette raison que le châtain avait une idée bien précise en tête. Une idée qui ne pourrait que les rendre plus heureux. Une idée qui pourrait enfin montrer à Harry combien il comptait pour lui. Louis voulait demander son petit-ami en mariage.

Rien que cette idée le faisait bouillir sur place, un large sourire s’étalait sur ses lèvres quand il pensait à Harry, les joues rosies, la fossette plus creusée que jamais, ses yeux verts émeraude pétillants de bonheur, la fine bague en or blanc qu’il lui avait trouvé au doigt.

Le jeune homme avait tout prévu. Il attendait son petit-ami à la sortie des cours, comme il l’avait fait des années auparavant lorsqu’il attendait que Harry sorte du lycée tandis que lui, qui était à l’université, se tenait appuyé sur la petite voiture rose que sa mère lui laissait le temps qu’il puisse acheter son propre véhicule.  
Les choses avaient bien changé. Ou presque. Il était appuyé tout-contre sa voiture, une belle Mercedes que Louis, avocat, pouvait se permettre d’acheter. Il portait un joli costard, et non plus ses pantalons trop grands. Et il attendait que son petit-ami -presque fiancé?- sorte du travail. Le parallèle avec leur jeunesse le fit sourire doucement, et il se décala dans la voiture quand Harry sorti du bâtiment parlant à ses collègues.

Le coeur du châtain se comprima. Les cheveux du brun voletaient dans les airs et son sourire était chaleureux. Harry était le soleil. Ses sourcils se haussèrent quand il vit Louis s’avancer vers lui, son sourire devenant tendre.

 

 **\- Hey,** dit-il doucement.

 **\- Hey,** répondit le plus vieux.

 

A un mètre environ l’un de l’autre, ils se fixèrent pendant quelques seconds. Le collègue de Harry se racla la gorge et signala qu’il partait, amusé par la situation. Le bouclé fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là?**

**\- Je me suis dis qu’on pourrait sortir manger un bout au restaurant.**

**\- Vraiment?** demanda-t-il joyeusement. **Un McDo ou quelque chose du genre?**

 **\- Hum. Pas tout à fait,** sourit mystérieusement Louis.

 

 

***

 

 

Il conduisit au travers de la capitale anglaise, écoutant attentivement les anecdotes de son petit-ami sur sa journée. Il était toujours si passionné. Et passionnant. Le coeur de Louis se serra, rempli d’amour.

Il se gara dans un parking près du 20 Fenchurch Street, alors que Harry le fixait d’un air interrogateur.

 

**\- Tu dois repasser au bureau?**

**\- Non bébé. On va manger là-haut.**

 

Le jeune homme pointa du doigt le Sky Garden, une terrasse avec une vue imprenable sur tout Londres du 35ème étage du building. L’historien se retourna vivement vers Louis, un sourire énorme sur les lèvres. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, et grimpèrent les étages dans un ascenseur reluisant. Arrivé à l’étage de la terrasse, ils furent accueilli par la chaleur du lieu. Entourée de verdure, la terrasse n’était pas bondée de monde. Harry lança un regard à Louis, lui demandant silencieusement s’ils pouvaient aller se poster devant les vitres. Le châtain suivi le brun qui semblait sur le point d’exploser de bonheur.

Il se pencha sur la rambarde qui était contre les grandes baies vitrées, collant presque son nez contre celles-ci pour regarder toute la ville éclairée. Louis retint un rire, fixant uniquement son amant qui lui regardait absolument chaque détails de Londres. Son air était si émerveillé. Il était adorable. Après quelques minutes à tout analyser, le bouclé se tourna à nouveau vers son petit-ami, s’écartant de la vitre.

 

**\- Tu t’es souvenu.**

**\- De?**

**\- Que j’avais toujours voulu venir ici.**

 

A vrai dire Louis ne se souvenait pas du tout avoir eu cette conversation avec le brun. Il avait simplement pensé que le lieu serait parfait pour sa demande. Il hocha alors simplement la tête en souriant et Harry poussa un léger couinement, bien trop heureux de la situation. Le professeur combla la distance qui le séparait du châtain et saisi délicatement son visage entre ses mains pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Louis le guida au travers de la pièce, montant les escaliers qui montait au restaurant Fenchurch. Un serveur élégamment habillé les guida jusqu’à leur table après que le châtain ait donné son nom. Harry regardait tout autour de lui, les yeux pétillants.

 

**\- Les réservations pour ce restaurant sont bouclées pour des mois…**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Tu prévoyais ce repas depuis longtemps?** questionna Harry d’une petite voix un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

 

Louis haussa les épaules. Pas vraiment. Il s’était décidé à faire sa demande depuis un moment oui, mais l’idée du restaurant avait été soufflée par sa mère. Elle s’était dit que cela ferait une jolie histoire à raconter à ses petits-enfants, comment le châtain avait demandé le plus jeune en mariage. Louis n’avait pu que constater, qu’en effet l’idée était brillante. Un peu de relations et surtout de l’argent avait permis à l’avocat de faire une réservation une semaine avant le jour-j.

Harry fit glisser sa main sur la table, attrapant celle de l’aîné. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et Louis se senti fondre. Le bouclé se mordilla la lèvre, les joues rosies.

 

**\- Merci Lou. C’est fantastique.**

 

Le dit Lou serra sa prise autour des doigts de son petit-ami, fixant avec insistance son annulaire gauche. Bientôt.

 

 

***

 

 

Le dîner était une merveille. Enfin, si on oubliait l’attente interminable, et le manque d’amabilité des serveurs. Puis aussi ce gosse qui braillait dans le fond de la salle. Et son poisson trop cuit. Et les légumes pas assez.

Mais Harry semblait se régaler et passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie, racontant à Louis toutes les histoires qui lui passaient par la tête. De la pêche, au gazon de leur terrasse en passant par cette anecdote hilarante sur Elizabeth II. Le châtain avait abandonné son plat, mais se repaissait des mots de son petit-ami, son menton posé dans le creux de sa main.

 

**\- Et tu savais qu’Elizabeth s’était enrôlée dans l’armée durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale? Je trouve ça merveilleux. Malgré toute la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules en tant que Princesse du royaume, et malgré la place de la femme à cette époque, elle est devenue conductrice d’ambulance et a été promue capitaine quelques mois après. C’est passionnant.**

**\- Passionnant oui,** répondit vaguement Louis les yeux perdus dans les émeraudes de son petit-ami.

**\- Tu ne m’écoutes pas Lou.**

**\- Hum? Désolé. J’étais ailleurs.**

**\- Qu’est-ce qui t’a distrait à ce point?**

 

Le bouclé se retourna les sourcils froncés. Pensait-il honnêtement que quelque chose d’autre pourrait attirer son attention alors qu’il avait le soleil en face de lui?

 

**\- En fait, c’est toi.**

**\- Moi?**

**\- Toutes tes anecdotes.**

**\- Oh. Pardon, je parle trop encore une fois. Il faut me stopper quand je vais trop loin je sais que c’est pas forcém-**

**\- Tu me fais craquer quand tu es passionné à ce point.**

 

Harry s’arrêta net dans sa phrase, la bouche ouverte. Ses joues rougirent instantanément. Ses fossettes ressortaient joliment alors qu’un sourire timide flottait sur ses lèvres qu’il mordillait. Il tenta de reprendre contenance en changeant de sujet.

 

 **\- Tu ne manges pas ton assiette?** demanda soudainement l’historien, inquiet. **Ca ne te plait pas?**

**\- Oh. Euh. Si, si. C’est juste que j’étais absorbé par ton histoire et que j’en ai oublié de manger.**

**\- Bébé. Tu peux me le dire si ce n’était pas bon. Je ne serai pas gêné ou quoi que ce soit.Tu as déjà fait énormément ce soir. Tu as beaucoup pris sur toi, je le** **sais.**

**\- Je ne veux pas tout gâcher.**

**\- Tu ne gâcheras rien du tout si tu n’aimes pas ton plat. C’est vraiment dommage, mais ça ne changera rien à la soirée parfaite que je passe.**

**\- Le poisson est trop cuit. Et les légumes pas assez.**

 

Le bouclé retint un rire devant l’air boudeur de son petit-ami. Il hocha la tête.

 

**\- On commande le dessert? Puis on rentre?**

 

Il tortura à nouveau ses lèvres, un sourire à présent plus taquin et rempli de malice imprimé sur celles-ci.

 

 **\- Des idées en tête?** s’enquit l’avocat d’un air innocent.

 **\- Plusieurs, en effet. Et elles t’impliquent toutes,** avoua Harry baissant la voix. **Nu.**

 

Louis leva le bras sans plus tarder pour interpeler un serveur qui vint à leur table en quelques secondes.

 

**\- La carte des desserts?**

**\- S’il vous plaît.**

 

Les cartes en main, le châtain ne cessait de fixer son petit-ami. Il devait bien forcer le destin.

 

 **\- Qu’est-ce que tu penses du Carrot Cake?** demanda-t-il.

**\- Tout me semble absolument délicieux. Je pensais prendre la Barbecued Banana. Le Carrot cake pour toi?**

**\- Oh. Euh. Non, je pensais que tu le prendrais. Je sais que tu adores ça, comme tu le prends toujours en général dans les différents restaurants où on est allé.**

**\- J’ai bien envie de tester autre chose.**

**\- Tu es sûr?**

**\- Parfaitement certain,** confirma Harry l’air joyeux.

 

Merde. Louis ferma les yeux et soupira rapidement.

 

**\- Tu prends la commande? J’ai besoin de passer aux toilettes. Un Cheesecake pour moi.**

**\- Oui bien sûr!**

 

L’avocat se leva calmement et pressa le pas en prenant la direction des cuisines. Les serveurs le regardèrent étrangement lorsqu’il posa ses mains violemment sur l’îlot central de la cuisine.

 

**\- On a un problème.**

 

Le chef que Louis connaissait pour l’avoir défendu face à sa hyène de femme qui cherchait a extirper tout son argent releva un sourcil.

 

 **\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe?** demanda le chef.

**\- Il veut une Barbecued Banana. Pas un Carrot Cake.**

**\- On trouvera un autre endroit où cacher la bague.**

**\- La bague n’est pas déjà mise dans la part de gâteau?**

**\- Non Monsieur Tomlinson. Tout est préparé une heure avant.**

**\- Oh. Bien. Bien bien.**

 

Ses cervicales craquèrent rapidement, sèchement, relaxant ses épaules. Il sentait la tension s’accumuler dans son dos. La jolie bague de fiançailles devait être cachée dans la part de gâteau. Le bouclé l’aurait découvert en mangeant et Louis se serait alors mis à genoux devant lui. Plus cliché tu meurs. Mais Harry aimait les clichés romantiques, alors l’aîné pouvait bien faire cet effort pour lui.  
Il retourna dans la salle, et pu admirer Harry dégager sa nuque en relevant ses cheveux dans un chignon adorable. La nuque de son petit-ami était si délicate. Il aimait la mordiller. Il savait que c’était l’un de ses points faible, le faisant soupirer d’aise dès qu’il plantait ses dents dans sa carotide.

S’asseyant à nouveau en face du bouclé, il constata que celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés.

 

**\- Tout va bien Amour?**

**\- Oui oui très bien.**

 

Il glissa sa cheville contre celle de l’historien qui croisa ses pieds autour du sien, souriant tendrement.

 

**\- Merci pour ce repas. Je sais que c’est difficile pour toi.**

**\- C’est loin d’être difficile quand je te vois sourire de comme ça.**

 

A nouveau ses pommettes se teintèrent d’un joli rose. Ce fut à cet instant que les desserts furent servis. Les yeux de Louis ne purent se détacher des différentes bouchées que Harry guidait à ses lèvres.

 

 **\- Est-ce que je te perturbe tant que ça?** questionna le cadet, sa fossette apparaissant, toujours concentré sur sa nourriture.

 

Le châtain secoua la tête, enfonçant sa fourchette dans son dessert sans grande conviction.  
La banane disparaissait peu à peu de l’assiette de son petit-ami et toujours rien. Le chef avait-il caché la bague dans les glaces qui accompagnaient le fruit?

 

**\- Tu sembles extrêmement distrait ce soir Lou. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?**

**\- Je suis simplement à fatigué. Je travaille sur une affaire assez compliquée,** dit-il en se frottant le front. **J’ai du mal a dormir la nuit.**

**\- Je te sens te réveiller.**

**\- Désolé. Je suis stressé par tout ça.**

**\- Tu n’as pas a t’excuser. Réveille-moi la prochaine fois, je pourrais te raconter des anecdotes sur la guerre qui t’endormiront sûrement.**

 

Louis rit doucement. Plus qu’une moitié de glace. Rien.

Alors que Harry avalait sa dernière bouchée une exclamation retenti dans la salle. Le brun se retourna alors que l’aîné se penchait pour observer la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Une jolie femme d’une trentaine d’année, habillée élégamment semblait sous le choc, tandis que la personne en face d’elle, certainement son petit-ami arborait un air paniqué.

 

 **\- Oui. Oui je le veux. Bien sûr que je le veux,** déclara-t-elle en se jetant presque au cou de son amant qui dégluti.

 

Les yeux bleus de Louis s’écarquillèrent alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la table du couple. Un Carrot Cake. Et une bague. En or blanc. Sa bague.

 

Eh merde.

 

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, la nouvelle « fiancée» en pleurs dans les bras de son petit-ami qui semblait lui aussi sur le point de pleurer de désespoir.

Harry se retourna vers Louis, les yeux presque en forme de coeur, les deux mains jointes contre sa poitrine. Il soupira.

 

**\- C’est tellement romantique, Lou. Tu ne trouves pas?**

**\- Très. Très romantique.**

 

Louis se demanda s’il était possible de mourir de frustration. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines et son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il poussa sa chaise bruyamment.

 

 **\- Bébé?** l’interpella le bouclé en l’attrapant par le poignet.

**\- Envie pressante. Je reviens.**

 

Peu convaincu, le professeur hocha tout de même la tête.

Il se précipita dans les toilettes du restaurant, s’aspergeant le visage d’eau afin de faire redescendre la pression. Comment allait-il pouvoir rattraper cette erreur monumentale?  
La porte s’ouvrit brusquement pour laisser passer l’usurpateur.

 

 **\- Génial,** murmura Louis.

 

Il fixa le nouveau venu qui triturait ses mains, faisait craquer chacun de ses os. Il semblait sur le point de défaillir.

 

 **\- Félicitation,** lança l’avocat de façon ironique.

 

Le regard fou, l’homme se tourna vers lui, l’accolant dans la seconde au mur, l’agrippant par le col. Louis se débattit quelques instants.

 

**\- J’ai jamais voulu ça moi. Jamais. Je voulais pas me marier avec elle, c’est n’importe quoi. C’est pas ma bague. C’est une blague c’est ça? Une caméra cachée? Elle a apprit que je voulais la quitter alors elle a décidé de se venger? Je suis sûr que c’est ça. Vous êtes tous complices dans le restaurant. Comment elle l’a appris ? Hein? Elle a lu mes messages avec ma mère?**

**\- A vrai dire votre « femme » n’a rien appris. Ce qu’il s’est passé est réellement arrivé. C’est ma bague.**

**\- Pardon?**

**\- Je devais demander en mariage mon petit-ami ce soir. C’est un énorme quiproquo.**

 

Les yeux bruns de l’homme en face de lui s’écarquillèrent alors qu’il relâcha son col, le lissant vaguement.

 

**\- Oh. Je suis désolé. Je… J’ai la bague avec moi. Elle était trop grande pour elle. Elle m’a demandé de la faire rétrécir. Je comprends mieux maintenant.**

 

Il fouilla distraitement dans sa poche avant d’en sortir l’anneau délicat qu’il tendit au châtain. C’était beaucoup plus facile que ce qu’il pensait.

 

 **\- Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire alors?** demanda l’avocat l’air gêné.

**\- Faire ce que j’avais prévu. Rompre ce soir. Lui expliquer tout.**

**\- Vous vouliez rompre ce soir?**

**\- Elle m’a encore fait une crise avant de partir. Elle est d’une jalousie maladive, m’empêche de sortir avec mes collègues et même d’aller voir ma mère. Elle pense que je suis sa propriété, alors oui. Je voulais profiter de ce repas pour mettre les choses au point, mais elle a évité la conversation à chaque fois. Je voulais attendre d’être rentré mais… La bague est rentrée en jeu.**

 

Louis compris où l’homme voulait en venir.

 

 **\- Et vous? Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire?** questionna l’usurpateur.

**\- Juste rentrer.**

**\- Rien… De plus?**

**\- Rien de plus.**

 

Le châtain n’avait plus envie de rien. Simplement se mettre dans son lit et se glisser entre les bras de son petit-ami, en écoutant les battements de son coeur qui l’endormiraient certainement.

 

**\- Bien. Donc… Bon courage pour la suite.**

 

Louis renifla pour unique réponse et sorti des toilettes, alors que Harry l’attendait patiemment, l’air plus que soucieux.

 

**\- J’ai payé l’addition on peut rentrer.**

 

_Quoi?_

 

**\- Quoi?!**

**\- Tu commences à m’inquiéter sérieusement Lou. Donc plus vite on peut rentrer mieux c’est.**

**\- Mais je… Je vais bien. Je devais te payer le dîner,** marmonna l’ainé une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Je voulais être romantique et te le payer.

 

La main du bouclé glissa doucement sur la joue de son amant.

 

**\- C’était absolument parfait comme c’était. Peu importe qui a payé ce repas. Je veux juste que tu te sentes bien.**

 

Un soupir de défaite franchis les lèvres de Louis, mais il acquiesça malgré tout. Le niveau romantisme de cette soirée avoisinait clairement le moins mille. Le chemin jusqu’à la voiture se fit dans le silence, la main de Harry ne quittant jamais le bas du dos de l’ainé, traçant des cercles qui envoyaient une nuée de frissons dans tout le corps du châtain.

Les portières de la voiture résonnèrent dans tout le parking alors que le couple les claqua à l’unisson.

 

**\- Louis. S’il te plait. Tout va bien je suis extrêmement heureux de cette soirée. J’ai très bien mangé, j’ai passé un moment parfait avec toi. Je suis allé dans un endroit où je rêvais d’aller sans avoir eu l’occasion et on a même assisté à une demande en mariage!**

 

L’avocat se tendit à la dernière phrase. Non mais, sérieusement. Ca devait être SA demande. Pas celle d’un autre, volé, même pas voulue. Louis allait vraiment ruminer cet échec toute sa vie. Harry fini par briser à nouveau le silence pesant qui régnait dans l’habitacle.

 

**\- J’ai vraiment hâte qu’on se marie.**

 

L’aîné avala de travers, coulant un regard désespéré à son petit-ami.

 

**\- J’ai déjà tout imaginé. Je pensais faire un thème sur les couleurs. Et chaque invité connaîtrait sa couleur avant de venir pour s’habiller en conséquences. J’aurais aimé que ça soit fait le jour de notre anniversaire. Et je vois déjà Doris et Ernest traverser l’allée pour nous ramener nos alliances. Ce serait absolument parfait.**

 

Son regard émeraude se perdit dans le vide alors qu’il triturait ses lèvres de son pouce et son index. Louis pouvait parfaitement imaginer ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête, les images qui lui traversaient l’esprit, parce qu’à présent, elles tournaient aussi dans le sien. Il imaginait Harry revenu d’un magnifique costume noir alors que lui porterait du bleu marine. Il pouvait se représenter presque parfaitement les voeux qu’ils échangeraient et le sourire merveilleux du bouclé alors qu’il lui passerait la bague au doigt.

Il sembla passer une éternité avant que Harry ne reprenne, interprétant le silence de son amant.

 

**\- Enfin… Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression ou quoi. Je sais que ton travail compte beaucoup, et que les préparatifs d’un mariage serait un stress en plus. Mais j’espère que tu comprends que je mettrais tout en oeuvre pour que tu ai le moins de choses à faire. Je serais même ravi de prendre l’entière responsabilité du mariage. Avec ton accord pour chacune des étapes bien sûr. Mais juste que tu n’ai pas trop à réfléchir, tu vois? Mais aucune pression. On prends notre temps. Simplement que tu le saches. Cet homme m’a vraiment donné envie de me marier. Mais ça passera. On a tout notre temps.**

 

Il continua a babiller sur à quel point leur mariage pourrait être fantastique, pensant déjà au buffet et à la musique qui pourrait être jouée, assurant que Your Song d’Elton John serait obligatoirement leur première danse. Le coeur de Louis ne supporterait pas de longues conversations sur le sujet du mariage, alors qu’il était parfaitement prêt à se marier, sans compter sur l’intervention de personnes incapables.

Arrivés à leur appartement, Harry avait changé de sujet parlant des bébés alpagas. En temps normal il était parfois difficile pour l’avocat de suivre le fil des pensées du cadet, mais lorsqu’il était vidé de toute son énergie, comme ce soir, Louis finissait par ne même plus écouter la voix grave et passionnée de l’historien.

Alors, sans rien comprendre, le châtain se retrouva accolé au mur de l’entrée, Harry le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, son odeur s’infiltrant par tous ses pores. Harry était partout autour de Louis, il le charmait par ses gestes doux et sensuels alors qu’il posait sa main sur son sternum. Harry était devenu une part entière du coeur de Louis. Peut-être même que Harry détenait complètement le coeur de Louis entre ses mains.

Le brun s’approcha de l’aîné, collant entièrement leurs corps l’un à l’autre, taquinant ses lèvres des siennes sans jamais réellement les toucher. Il déposa un long baiser sur sa joue, et descendit le long de sa mâchoire qu’il traça du bout de la langue. Il remonta d’une lenteur presque douloureuse à son oreille, murmurant un « Je t’aime » au creux de celle-ci. Le bouclé mordilla son lobe d’oreille alors que l’avocat sentait ses jambes fléchir. Quand ce dernier fit passer ses mains dans son dos, sous sa chemise, le cadet recula, un sourire en coin.

 

**\- Il faut vraiment que j’aille aux toilettes.**

 

Les yeux de Louis se plissèrent d’amusement, alors que Harry partait presque gaiment jusqu’à la salle d’eau, balançant ses jambes de gauche à droite.

L’avocat prit une grande goulée d’air, qu’il expulsa en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Harry se mit à chanter Baby One More Time. Louis inspira puis expira une nouvelle fois. Harry prit une voix plus aiguë sur les « still believe ». Louis fourra sa main dans sa poche, c’était le bon moment. Harry imita les sons de guitare, tapant certainement ses paumes contre ses cuisses. Louis se dirigea lentement vers les toilettes. La voix de Harry dérapa et il se mit à rire seul. Le coeur de Louis explosa de bonheur et d’amour.

Il toqua à la porte.

 

**\- Amour c’est occupé pour le moment. Vaut mieux pas que tu rentres vu l’od-**

**\- Dis. Tu veux m’épouser?** demanda-t-il en glissant la bague en or blanc sous la porte.

 

 


End file.
